Flicka mare of the cimarron
by Bwphorse
Summary: Flicka is an ordinary horse... or so she thought! Now she has to complete a prophecy, find out who she is, and defeat a now new enemy! Will she go against the impossible? find out!
1. The start of a legend

**My first fanfic…. Advice is welcome. I'm going to put the first chapter up then if I get good reviews then I will continue. ****I will also write answers to questions to be a part of my notes. I have chapters 1 – 15 done and I'm still working on chap 16 so let's hope I finish it. I hope you enjoy this chap…. This story so far is fun to write! I'm changing chaps so I deleted them and am making new ones.**

**HG (horse girl)**

* * *

Chapter 1: **The start of a legend**

Did you ever get that feeling? That you're going to be doing something insane on day or that your destiny is like your great grandfathers, I didn't think so only I ever get that feeling. My great grandfather is spirit or spirit-who-could-not-be-broken as the Indians call him, he went against the impossible to get home and on the way he saved Indian horses, Calvary horses, and a beautiful paint mare: Rain. The day I started my destiny was when I was 3 and that day changed everything. Here is my story of my life being the only known special descendant of spirit….

**Cimarron valley **

**10:00 Friday April 1st**

One calm morning I was grazing when I heard something… I started walking toward it when Mya stopped me and nickered to Zoe the sub leader. Zoe looked up and asked what was wrong when the noise grew louder and Mya, Zoe and me looked over toward the forest. I pricked my ears forward to catch any sound and Mya asked if I hear anything,

"No just rustling like someone is walking" I replied,

"A filly your age, Flicka" Zoe said in her wise voice,

"What! ….Why…..how…. "I stuttered,

"Flicka this is no time to freak out. It could be a hostile filly tricking us to take her in so her herd leader can take this herd-"Mya blabbered eventually being cut off by me,

"Oh my god Mya don't freak like that, it's annoying" I whined snorting,

"Guys…. Mya stop arguing with a filly, Flicka go get this "Hostile filly" Zoe said calmly mocking Mya,

Mya snorted and I nodded to show Zoe I was listening and trotted to the trees. When I got to the entrance of our forest I walked in, the forest smelled like any forest but our forest was always full of life and only the present Cimarron herd could tell the difference if it was quiet. I pricked my ears and noticed the sound wasn't here and the trees seemed to point toward the problem. I walked thru a huge bush and when it finally ended I stepped in a puddle which startled whatever it was because, from the sound of the rustling, it turned around and was running to me. I stood my guard noticing how it fell every few feet like it was tripping on stones or tree roots, when it came into the open my eyes widened and a filly my age was wide eyed too. I decided to tell her I was harmless and would help her when I heard a growl and a howl and darted to her and pushed her out of the way when a wolf jumped out of the trees and tackled me. I tried to buck it off when I got an idea and rolled on some prickly thorns and killed it. I stood still looking at it when it moved and I stomped on it to kill it finally, I turned around to find the filly still on the ground and wide eyed but not at just me but my back. I looked on my back to find warm, gooey, blood dripping down my left shoulder and just looked back at the filly like she was insane,

"A-are you o-okay" She stuttered shaking a bit,

"Yes, are you?" I replied walking toward her,

She got up fast and started to back away when I stopped and tried to tell her I wasn't dangerous.

"You just killed a wolf…. And made sure he was dead" She said raising her voice and backing away,

"He would of got up and killed me if I didn't-",

"What about the blood…. You looked to me as if I was insane after you saw it" She raised her voice even higher and I could feel the trees getting nervous like something else is going to happen,

" I've gotten into fights with other animals and those fights always cause blood so I'm not that freaked out if I'm bleeding" I explain making sure she doesn't cut me off,

She seemed satisfied that I wasn't a killer so she agreed to come back to my herd and immediately warmed up to me like we were long lost buds. I knew it was the fact that I saved her life and didn't bother to ask why. We became buds after that though and for 3 days everything was fine but then something bad always comes after something good. It was in the afternoon on the 4th when Lilly (that was her name) had asked me about my great grandfather and I had told her my whole history a familiar noise came from the west. We were grazing by The Big Oak when I heard galloping and yelling and I realized ranchers were nearby, I didn't worry much until I heard gun shots. Ranchers don't shoot their cattle but that's when I realized they weren't ranchers, they were Calvary and they were headed right for us! I alerted Lilly then ran knowing Lilly will follow, we made it to the herd and I ran to Zoe and Mya who were talking about me and Lilly.

"The Calvary" I said simply and in a flash Mya was rounding everyone up and Zoe was seeing where they were coming from,

"Zoe" I called,

She Looked at me "There are a lot of them" she said,

I nodded and knew what this meant: when there is a lot of Calvary there looking for a valuable prize but when there is 2 – 3 there on scouts for more horses. I told Lilly and she nodded saying she knew why, I was confused but was going to ask her later. Zoe told us to run with the herd but only Lilly did because I was wondering if they were after me even though it's been a few months. Lilly was only able to get a few minutes away when a army man ran in front of her and roped her which I noticed when he started to drag her toward a trailer. I galloped to her to help her when another army man ran in front of me and roped me; I kick and bucked but eventually got dragged to the trailer. I saw they had already put Lilly in and she was standing there at the back scared to death, I got dragged in and noticed my herd retreating to the forest when the trailer door slammed in my face making me back up and shake my head. I turn around when the car starts then look at Lilly who changed from scared to death to looking like a tame horse in a trailer. I was confused but decided to ask later when we weren't getting drug to our fates, even if I would never let my fate be this. The ride was long but kind of relaxing even if I was going to probably get tamed; Lilly seemed relaxed even as we neared the forts yellow pillared gates and saw the gun-wielding men up on the towers. I watched the dulled horses in there barn when we passed them to park by the colonels house (I assumed). The trailer was sound-proof for some reason and I knew they were when the trailer door opened and all sorts of noise entered. A group of men were looking at us when the colonel ordered 5 to get ropes and drag us to the 4 parallel poles by the arena and blacksmiths house. They threw the ropes and only 2 missed me which wasn't surprising because I was trying to dodge most of them and they pulled me out with me pulling back and kicking out. When they attached me to the 4 parallel poles they tied me down and grabbed other ropes for Lilly. I squealed, screamed and yelled for them to leave her alone but they grabbed her and she didn't struggle one bit until she saw the blacksmith head straight for her with scissors, hoof picks and a hammer with nails. I squealed louder when the blacksmith was done and was heading for his house for the stamp which Lilly was the most worried about. She started kicking the men and eventually got loose before they grabbed the ropes they threw on before and pulled her back, I bit the ropes and it only took a second to chew them off. I was finished with the last rope when he came out to stamp her and I galloped to him knocking the stamper out of his hands. I reared up at the men who were holding Lilly and they dropped the ropes and ran to get more for me when I called Lilly to follow me we ran to the gates. I stopped at the entrance and noticed the gate on the barn was unlocked and open; a second later the Calvary horses were galloping out the door and running to the exit. I was right behind them when a rope was thrown over me and pulled on so I stopped and reared yelling "go". Lilly stopped then galloped out of the fort when the colonel yelled and another rope was thrown around me, then another, then another. 4 ropes were thrown around me and I was pulling hard on to them to get out when the colonel fired his gun and I stopped and turned. I sneered and glared….HARD at him; he walked up to me hat on and shirt perfect like it never got touched. The men dragged me to a pole and only tied one rope to it and untied the others from me. I sighed realizing I will be here a while when the men on horses started marching again and the other men continued their chores. Night came and I looked up at the starry sky to see my herd grazing and started remembering the pleasures I had when I was young. The whole night I wondered what they were doing,

"Probably wondering where and what I'm doing" I chuckled but soon went back to a straight face and eventually fell asleep thinking of my parents.

**Was it good? I know not a lot of info but the next chap will have more. Next chap soon…. This chap was pretty long; I had added and changed stuff too. Hope you read next chap, reviewers….**


	2. 3 days later

**Flicka: when can everyone know….**

**Me: Flicka!**

**Flicka: *lowers her head***

**Creek: her….**

**Me: Creek!**

**Creek: *lowers his head***

**XD Our favorite Indian boy is in here but he's really old and…. I'm not going to spoil it! Just read, I have a habit of spoiling movies and books so…. I got one favorite and follow but no reviews. It's alright though it's a new story so I get it.**

**HG **

* * *

Chapter 2: **3 days later**

I awoke to a horn being blown on one of the watch towers and the men marching in line for the colonel. What really awoke me was the fact the colonel wanted to break me today so I got up and watched the men get other ropes for me. The men then dragged me to the arena and stuck a bridle and saddle on me and called the colonel who walked out of a makeshift house wearing not so nice clothes to break me and walked to me to get on. He hopped on and pulled the reins back so I would lift my head up, the gates opened and I bucked out. I did all the tricks but he stayed on and I (finally) stopped, legs shaking, defeated look and happy colonel a perfect breaking picture but this isn't a breaking picture. A few seconds later after his speech I stomped my foot and looked up at him. He mumbled and I took it my cue to go, I reared and bucked making him fly off and hit the fence. I horse laughed then rub the clench on the fence and the saddle slid off so I took off, I jumped the fence and ran around the arena letting the tame horses out. When I was done I took off to the entrance to the fort and kicked it open, the tame horses and me galloped out. I squealed in joy and ran to my homeland…..

**Hours later**

**Lakota tribes home**

I saw grass up in the distance and thought I was close to the forest on the edge of the Cimarron valley but when I got closer and saw tents. They were triangle shaped and I remembered the spirit stories with triangle shaped tents in them; I lifted my eyes up in an idea and stopped when I was close enough to watch. There were humans with fires by the tents and I noticed a small paddock that flashed then I remembered where I remembered it from, "Little creeks tribe". I trotted closer and saw a boy my age playing with other kids, he turned to see me and called in his language when an old old man came out and a picture of a young skinny Lakota boy standing on a hill flashed in my mind. That also came from the stories and I squealed in delight and he smiled,

"Spirits great granddaughter" He mumbled,

I could hear his mumble from miles away, I galloped to him and nuzzled him when the boy came and put his hand on my muzzle.

"Spirits great granddaughter meets little creeks great grandson" Old little creek said in his old wise voice,

"Wow I thought I would never see her, ever" The boy said,

I then thought he was talking to this boy about being little creeks great grandson. I nickered and asked in my whinnies what his name is, of course I thought he couldn't hear me but he did.

"His name is Namuji creek, it means special creek since the prophecy said spirits great granddaughter would meet my great grandson, his parents wanted him to have a special name",

"The prophecy said we were supposed to do something big together then you're supposed to do something else big" Creek finished for him,

I nodded and nudged creek then turned sideways so he could jump on me if he wanted.

"She wants you to ride" old little creek says pointing at me,

"I know great grandpa; I'm your great grandson… I have special powers too" Creek says jumping on me,

"You know I don't have special powers, Spirit Just-",

"I know "spirit just teached you a lot about horses", you always say that",

Old little creek smiles then waves us off while I gallop away. I gallop past the Lakota's tribe land to the forest and jump over logs and big tree branches. I gallop thru the grand like entrance in The Cimarron Valley seeing the hill off in the distance. I squeal when I hit the hill and my herd looks up and squeals in surprise and delight. My parents gallop up to me but stop when they see creek, Jake pins his ears back and snaps warning creek to back up. I step in front of creek and neigh at my father who backs up and gets pushed aside by my mother Mia. I nuzzle my mother and my father calls Lilly but a teen runs up and I rear up and pin my ears back. The teen slows down and stops by my mother who scolds me saying "this is Lilly she just turned back to human" I put my ears back up and went over to nudge Lilly. She patted me on my forehead and creek greeted himself.

"Hi, I'm creek what's your name",

"Hi, I'm Lilly do you know Flicka?",

I rolled my eyes and Lilly scolded me telling me she wants to make conversation.

"Yes, she and I have a prophecy together",

"Oh so you guys are like buds bonded by ancestry",

I roll my eyes and nudge Lilly hard saying what do you think?

"Uh sure I guess",

I pushed creek and Lilly together then push them both off. I then turn to my parents and told them about my journey, the fort and little creek.

"Wow you went thru a lot" My mother said,

"We wish we were there when you got caught" My father said sadly,

"It's alright I made it and you're here now" I say,

My parents horse smile and tell me about their journeys….Hours later when the sun sets I walk to the hill to sleep when I hear creek and Lilly talking about the prophecy.

"So it's supposed to be about you and Flicka doing something great" Lilly asks,

"Yeah but of course it has to leave out the main thing" Creek sighed,

"What the "great thing" is" Lilly questioned,

"Yep" Creek sighed again,

Lilly turned toward creek and whispered something in his ear, I tipped my head and quietly made my way over there to hear "Flicka is watching us" I went back on the hill and looked at them quickly so she was right. They both turned around and watched me for a second before I laid my head down for a nap and they turned away and started walking to a spot next to my herd to sit and talk. Next morning I awoke to a quiet valley so I took this time to get up and take care of myself. I went to the lake and drank my fill than I went to eat some grass and ate my fill then I galloped and exercised until I was tired and laid down for a nap. When I woke up again my herd was eating, playing, and talking while my parents, Mya, Zoe, creek, and Lilly were discussing Creeks and Lilly's return. I walked over there and listened by a near-by tree,

"My tribe is closer so Flicka-"creek started but go cut off by my mother Mia,

"Flicka isn't a transport system" Mia started whinnying" she's my daughter and a special horse",

"That's why she has to come with me to my tribe so she can start her prophecy" Creek countered,

"He's right even if I only heard him" Lilly said trying to cool down them both,

Mia sighed and nodded agreeing with Lilly. Jake, Mya, and Zoe followed nodding their heads too. I found this the perfect time to interrupt so I walked up to them and nudge creek who jumps but turns around letting out a deep breath. He pats me on the forehead and turns to Lilly to ask if she is ready,

"Ready" She answers watching the herd,

Creek goes next to her and pats her on the back "you'll see them again",

Lilly looks at him and they go to kiss when my mother ruins the moment "Flicka, Creek, Lilly!" Mia squeals in delight "we have a safe way to get to your destinations",

I moan wondering what crazy way she's talking about….


	3. New friends

**I changed my pen name to Bwphorse. Anyway planned chap with an unplanned plot, enjoy! **

**HG**

* * *

Chapter 3: **New friends **

After Mia gives us a crazy way to get to the tribe then to the fort we leave tricking her and gallop in the right direction. I breathe in deeply smelling the distant smell of our lake knowing if I come back I will smell that first. By late afternoon we make it to the tribe and I smell the smoke of the fires and see the tee pees by the waterfall. I'm only able to get a foot away before old little creek sees me and walks crippled over to me.

"You took less time than I thought" He coughs having a coughing fit when he finishes,

"I know staying for 3 days isn't good since we need to get Lilly back home" Creek announces wondering if they know,

I look at the native horses noticing them watching and listening then at the natives who are also watching and listening. I notice a dark grey horse my age by a chestnut colored horse also my age then a reddish strawberry roan coming toward us.

"You must be the special descendant of spirit" She says bowing "you're pretty famous for your lines here",

I bow back" You know I'm not pure mustang right so if you're talking about pure breeding then…." I say trailing off,

" no no you're famous for being half native half mustang but acting like you're both mustang" She says quickly " and for your mustang side of your family having spirit in it….." she says also trailing off,

I smile" My name is Flicka and lines aren't that important to me only non-purebred horses can be my friends" I joke,

She laughs "I'm strawberry but you can call me berry I'm not purebred anyway",

"What are your parents? If you don't mind me asking",

She hesitates "My father is full army tame horse and my mother is full appaloosa",

I smiled again "I knew a tame army horse that mentioned a reddish strawberry roan foal he used to have",

She gasps"really…. I've been looking for him since the day I was born",

"Well he is still an army tame horse so it would be hard" I start but hesitate" the only way you could see or get him is by going to the…..fort",

She gasps again but not as loud "You went there before",

"Yes I was caught when I was 2 and he helped me out",

"Wow, I knew he was awesome and helpful but letting a precious, one of a kind, expensive mustang out of the hands of the boss would be bad for him" She sighed,

"Jeeze you put me that way and it sounds like I'm an antique item",

"You are" she just replies,

By the time we finish our conversation Creek is done telling old little creek about Lilly and how we are going to get her back home. I turn to Creek and tell him we should rest for awhile before we go and he agrees knowing the trek will be long and hot since it is in the middle of the desert. Lilly gets off my back and Creek shows her around while Strawberry shows me around. When we reach the paddock I have a flash of an image of little creek and spirit in it.

"This is our paddock where the two-leggeds gentle the new horses" Strawberry says not noticing my reaction to looking at it,

"Spirit got gentled by little creek here" I start wondering why it's molded, dirty, and out of place,

She looks at my face then answers "We haven't used it because it's the thing we don't want to ruin the memory of him in",

I turn to her and lift my eyebrow "why is it dirty, moldy, and out of place then",

She turns away and starts to walk toward some horses getting dye on them "it's like a monument…. So full of his history here and we want it looking the same as it did when he left",

I smile realizing they really believed in him because of little creek "thank you for remembering him, no one else has ever done this for one horse",

She smiles when a light grey horse with a white mane and tail neighs her name making her look. Strawberry smiles at the grey horse making her show off and trot over to us,

"What are you doing hogging my best friend" she says looking at me after she nuzzles strawberry,

I hold my head high making her look me up and down before I speak "Flicka descendant of spirit or in your tribe spirit-who-could-not-be-broken",

She gets wide eyed and bows "sorry I shouldn't interrupt royalties welcome",

I chuckle "don't worry I remember this place from the stories, so I'm fine by myself",

Strawberry asks me if I'm sure but I assure her I'll be fine and she leaves with her friend. I turn around and look at the areas I don't recognize. I assure myself that spirit wasn't keen on describing everything here with rain by him so I first look at the well type thing in the middle of tribes teepees and look in it to see if I find anything interesting. When I'm done and look up I hit my head on a wood bucket attached to a bar by rope and nudge the bucket. The bucket swings back and forth and I watch it thinking in my head that this is the way they get water. When it stops swinging I turn around to walk to another unrecognized place but only bump into a mare,

"I'm sorry ma'am" I say politely,

She smiles but frowns after she recognizes me"you're Flicka I presume",

I nod "spirits great-granddaughter or spirit-who-could-not-be-brokens great-granddaughter",

She looks disgusted "_brokens_ is not a word missy"

I frown "sorry I didn't go to word school, a horse like me has other things to do",

"Like learn how to be a snob" she counters smirking,

"Did your mother teach you not to argue with young _smart_ mares" I counter earning glances from nearby native horses,

Her smirk turns into a scowl "I wouldn't know my mother because you're _great_ grandsire killed her" she yelled in my face,

All the confidence that I should have evaporated and I frowned sadly "well maybe she deserved it" I mumble,

She frowns and drops her head "I'm sorry, she did I'm sorry….." She trails off turning around and walking away,

I shake my head and watch her walk away when I hear a yell and gallop toward it. After I zoom thru a maze of horses and Indians a reddish strawberry roan mare comes into my eyesight and I recognize it to be strawberry. I stop when I see the dark grey stallion I saw earlier by the same chestnut mare but the only thing different in this scene was the small group of mares and stallys behind them and strawberries light grey friend yelling at him. I get a little closer and hear them arguing about strawberry and hear the grey stally saying mean things about strawberry so I gallop the rest of the way. When I reach them the grey stally turns to me and acts all tough saying the party pooper is here,

"You scared to fight me Gria" I attack in words smirking making him lay his ears back,

"You should be afraid, I'm the best fighter here" he brags smirking "I can beat you in no time newbie",

I smirk and hold my head high "do you know who I am?",

He pretends to look confused "stupid?",

His friends laugh and the chestnut mare tries to attack me while I'm busy arguing with the grey stally. She rears but I dodge her front hoof kick and bite her stomach, she squeals in pain making her friends stop laughing and turn to me in shock. I smirk and toss my head "you were saying?",

I turn to strawberry to see if she's ok when the grey stally tries to bite my neck. I kick him in the legs and he squeals in pain making his friends turn toward him and try to help him up when he falls. When they get him standing I see blood gushing out from his front legs and see I got him bad and deep. Strawberry nips my butt and I turn to see her starting to run when some of the grey stallys friends stop her and glare. I get in front of strawberry and her friend and shoo them off. When the last one runs away to the tribes area I turn to the grey stally who is limping away with the rest of his friends and turning back every few seconds glaring. I snort and toss my head while pawing the ground "his name must be stupid",

Strawberry looks at me wide eyed "you just kicked the lead horses sons butt",

"And it was awesome!" her friend cheers,

I rub my back hoofs on the ground to wipe the blood off "so! I'm Flicka descendant of spirit he won't have anything to say",

A second later one of the native horses tells us the lead stallion wants to see us. We are walking through the maze of natives and their horses with sad faces when I see the lead stallion talking to his son the dark grey stally. We trot the rest of the way and the lead stally turns toward us,

"You must be Flicka descendant of spirit, future leader of the cimarron herd and son hurter" he says calmly,

I snort "you mean friend protector _your majesty_",

He scowls "you're just like spirit, a real pin in my line",

I lift my eyebrow "you're a pin in my hind",

He glares "I have the right to ban you from this tribe",

I roll my eyes and chuckle loud "you do don't you, the natives don't own you guys for sure….and the natives didn't make these tents-",

"Tee pees! And the natives don't own us, were free" he scowls looking disgusted "you don't know anything about Indians or their ways of life….. Not even the descendants of horses your so called great grandsire met years ago",

I growled and he, surprised, backed down "you can be mean to my parents, friends, and homeland and not get really messed up but being mean to my great grandsire is passed the limit",

I growled louder and he in submission bowed making the other horses bow. He said sorry and I knew it was time to go so I said bye to strawberry and little creek then left with creek and Lilly.

**I was going over-board and made it too long and I'm sorry… now I have to rewrite chap 4. EXHAUSTING! Also I had to make the ending that way since I was kind a panicking and trying to end it quickly (I got too carried away).**


	4. Heartbroken and Angry

**Flicka in my original plan was going to learn about her destiny in this chap but I had changed it because of chap 3. Btw chap 4 and 5 has switched plots…. **

**Reviews:**

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Thank you you're my first reviewer on here. I was wondering what a lime moment was? I'm a amateur story maker so i'll ask some questions...

**HG**

* * *

Chapter 4: **Heartbroken and Angry**

We are about 8 miles away from the tribe's area when I hear a trumpet and a yell and turn my head to see ranchers herding wild horses into their ranch. I skid to a stop and watch the wild horse's rear, kick, buck, and squeal trying to escape but not succeeding. I sigh and realize this world will always be the same no matter what, humans will never learn.

**2 days later**

**Colonel's fort**

I skid to a stop surprising Lilly and creek who were about to kiss again. They yelp in surprise and I snort apologizing but turn my attention to the yellow plain fort in the distance and realize I'm about to take a risk. Lilly smiles when she looks up from looking at me and cheers leaving echoes. Creek smiles because he's happy for Lilly but frowns when he realizes he won't see her soon or again. I continue going ignoring my instincts to run back and hold my head high trying to act mature and fearless. The men on guard on the towers whistle toward the fort and the gates open slowly. I stop a foot away from the entrance looking inside the fort mesmerized that it had changed from the last time I had seen it. My thoughts were diverted to a neatly dressed man with panic in his eyes. He walked toward us and I glared remembering my last visit and snorted alerting creek who helped Lilly get off me.

"Father!" she cheers running to him and hugging him,

"Honey, where have you been" he smiles ignoring me and creek,

"I got turned into a horse and got rescued by a wolf by Flicka and stayed with her herd until you caught us and I met little creeks great grandson when Flicka came home with him now she is taking me home" Lilly said in one breath happy to be home,

The colonel looks quickly at us before speaking "That Indian is little creeks great grandson?",

"Yes"

"And that horse is Flicka?",

"Yes, she's spirits great granddaughter",

He gets wide eyed before looking at us "thank you",

I nod while creek says welcome in their language. After the colonel waves us off he walks in the fort and waves to the guards who close the gates. I sigh realizing I will never see Lilly again then remember creek won't either. Creek sighs thinking the same thing. I turn around and trot away while feeling dread, misery and heartbroken, creek sighs again and lays his head low already missing Lilly. I walk most of the way thinking of our pleasures me and Lilly had those 3 days when she was here…..

Hours later me and creek are on the plains by a tree sleeping when I hear noises. At first I just ignore them because I thought they were creek but after a while they begin to sound strange like far away. By that time I was about to get up and get mad at creek but when I lift my head I feel creeks weight on me and turn to see him sleeping peacefully. I turn around again when I hear rustling and smell smoke, I look up and see smoke and turn toward our before fire to find out it's not the source. I hear rustling again and turn to see the source. A group of army men are roasting hotdogs on a bonfire in a grove of trees and some are walking around collecting wood and checking to make sure their horses are tied securely. I get up slowly making sure not to wake creek and he slides off not even blinking or moving. I walk silently behind a tall bush and look over it watching the horses play and the men play jokes and play then finally they start to get ready for bed when one of them yells mustang and I duck thinking he was talking about me. I peek through a hole in the bush and see the men get ropes and get on their horses and start toward me. I gallop to creek and pull him behind the tree with me. One of the men stop and the others stop turning around waiting for orders. The man who stopped looks around before getting off his horse and starts to track the mustang their after. I nudge creek and he moans before I could stop him,

"What was that?" A man asks,

All the men look around before one says "your imagination running in circles",

They all laugh but the man who was tracking quiets them and looks toward me and creek "The mustang didn't get too far",

I roll my eyes and creek now awake lets out an unneeded breath and it was pretty loud. The leader, I assumed, stands up and walks toward us. I sigh a quiet and worry full sigh I got from my mother and he somehow heard it because he starts to jog to us. I stand in front of creek who was pinned against the tree trying to blend in. When the leader sees us and yells for ropes I back up making creek do the same. The other men are confused until they see us and get their ropes ready. Creek panicking does what every Indian is habited to do when they get caught he jumps on my back and I gallop away. The other men on horses follow us after the leader says so. I look behind me and see about 5 galloping faster and faster toward us. Creek stands on my back and grabs onto a tree branch then waits for one of them to come before he lets go and lands on the back of the army mans horse and knocks the army man off. The horse confused panics and gallops faster, I slow down and knicker to the horse who stops panicking and gets closer for creek to get on my back. The horse knickers's saying thanks and takes a turn. I turn around to find another one close behind us on a very mad horse. I toss my head and gallop faster kicking pebbles in the horses and mans eyes, the man loses control and the very mad horse stops. I turn again to find the mad horse to be mad the man stopped him and buck him off before galloping back. 2 down 3 to go I think when a man on a horse jumps out in front of me and I stop surprised. He stops his horse and prepares to rope me when the first horse we helped rams into him and the 3rd horse rears making the man fall off the horse. I knicker to the first horse and help the 3rd horse up before they both gallop away together. I hurry and gallop away then I hear hoof beats behind me and see the last 2 men and horses on my tail. I skid to a stop when I hit the end of the road and then see a narrow passage way and take a left. The last 2 men on horses take a bit before they wound up on my tail again. I keep my focus on finding the end of the narrow passage while creek gets rid of the men and saves the horses. When it ends no one's on my tail and I knicker picking up my pace. I turn left into another opening and skid to a stop seeing a dead end. I hear hoof beats and talking when The leader and another pair of men and horses comes behind me. I look up and see a path so before they reach me I hurry up, when I get up I see a dead end everywhere.

"Were on a flat rock Flicka, what are we going to do!" Creek says with exhausting breaths,

"I…. don't know!" I stutter wondering the same thing,

I look around to find the only way out is to walk on a thin rock bridge that looks ready to break. I walk to it and test it out but I only hear creaking and see pebbles fall off. I gulp and hear creek mumble this is insane but I turn around and gallop to the other end before getting ready to jump. I stomp my foot and focus on the bridge, a second later I gallop across the flat rock then hit the bridge and it starts falling apart. When I'm halfway through it breaks and I, panicking, jump it not expecting to survive but wanting to try. I smash into the ground on the other side with creek falling off; a man on a horse comes from the path we took and yells roger. A second later the leader named roger gallops up and I quickly get up to get creek up. Roger points his gun at me but the man on the left knocks the gun out of his hands and I gallop away with creek on me. Creek and I cheer happy to be alive and I head home.

**Canyon scene from spirit but just changed and yes Flicka if you couldn't tell was very heartbroken that Lilly had to leave. Hope Flicka has a safe ride home and creek sees Lilly again! The man who yelled roger wasn't the man who knocked the gun out of roger's hand. Hope you guys keep reading…..**


	5. My prophecy

**Well what happened in chap 4 was supposed to happen in here but I switched it because of chap 3. Ok to give you a full explanation I made chap 1 way diff on com then on paper so now I'm going off of all my chaps(I have about 18 pages with front and back but the chaps aren't page by page). The next chap starts right off where this one ends….**

**Reviews:**

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Thank you for the advice, SnowMiko. I will put a lime moment in soon. I forgot to double check if the chap was correct.

**HG**

* * *

Chapter 5: **My prophecy**

A day later I'm galloping to my herd forgetting creek and my prophecy when creek pulls on my mane and all that has happened floods in my brain and I stop shaking my head. Creek stares at me confused when we hear gunshots and look east seeing the tribe's area being over-run with Calvary. I pin my ears back and rear up galloping fast toward them. When I make it there though the Calvary are just leaving and the whole place is wrecked. The tee pees are torn some are burned down and the stones around the fire areas are out of place while the sticks usually stashed by the tents are all over the place. The big hut tee pee where the chief lives is torn down and partly burnt while the porch and steps are ruined. I stop at creeks tee pee and he gets off walking in examining the outcome. I give him some alone time in his tee pee and go to see if I can find the other Indians. When I'm by the paddock I see the Calvary knocked it more out of place but move on. I'm sticking my head in one of the tee pees when I hear a whistle and shoot my head out and up turning my ears different directions trying to catch sound. I look around for a second before turning back to find creek and find the other Indians in there safe place he and little creek talked about. When I'm walking back I hear another whistle then a gunshot and stop and look up expecting something but see nothing. I shake my head thinking I'm hearing things when Creek runs into me out of breathe.

"Flicka, oh thank goodness it's you. The Calvary attacked me when I was in my tee pee collecting things that were not burnt",

"What! There still hear" I whinny looking around,

As soon as I'm done talking I hear hoof beats and yelling. I look behind me and see the Indians on their horses coming toward us shooting arrows. Creek attempts to stop them when I neigh and the lead horse stops skidding to a halt. The other horses follow and the Indians not blurred by dust see it's me and creek. Little creek gets off strawberry and they both walk toward us confused.

"We thought you were Calvary" Little creek says with exasperated breathes,

I roll my eyes and strawberry comes up to me and checks me up and down "I'm fine berry, just a little baffled, what happened?",

Strawberry looks down and little creek answers for me "strawberry and her friend Gria were playing on the outskirts of our land when they see the Calvary and alert us",

I lift my eyebrow "oh I thought berry alerted the Calvary with the look she's not giving me",

A random horse I assumed was the dark grey stallys friend whinnied "She alerted the Calvary by joking around with scouts",

I looked across the sea of horses and Indians to find the brown bay that said that "how do you know?" I neighed,

Strawberry answered for him "they dared me to",

I snorted and was thinking of a plan to get back at him when creek put his hand on my shoulder "alright calm down everyone, did the Calvary take horses or supply's we can get back?",

A few Indians told creek they took their horses when the white mare I saw yesterday comes up to me looking worried "help me Flicka, they took my son",

I get wide eyed and a flash of a young white colt running around goes through my brain "Is he a young white colt about 1 and a half?" I ask,

She nods still looking worried "will you help me?",

I look around at the destruction the Calvary caused and nod. She walks away still worried when creek comes over and tells me where there taking the horses "it's a train station just northwest of here, it's always on guard so will have to be careful",

I nod and wave goodbye to the Indians who are rebuilding their tee pees when I stop at the top of a hill and look down toward them. They noticed I stopped and look up; I rear, turn quickly, and gallop away hearing cheers. An hour later the train station is coming into view and a train horn blows knocking me out of my dreamland. When we arrive we hide behind some bushes looking at the paddocks, trains, barns, stables, and tents.

"All the horses are out in the paddocks" Creek says eyeing the paddocks,

I look at the tents and the men taking horses to paddocks when a man yells and a wild young spotted mustang stally gallops out of one of the train cars. I snort watching him dodge other men but get cornered and eventually grabbed. The men drag him to a pole and tie him down securely; he kicks and bucks almost hitting other horses and men. Creek laughs watching the horses and men dodge the kicks while I think of a way to get the horses out.

"There's a way to sneak in and get open all the paddocks before the men attach the horses to the trains" I think out loud wondering if Creek heard,

"Yah" he says half paying attention,

I bump him in the head and he rubs his head mumbling when he gets on my back and we trot through the trees to the spot we can sneak in. I bend down to get under a thorn branch and stand back up expecting more forest but running into a fence. I shake my head and look in the paddock seeing young horses. My eyes stop on a white yearling and I knicker to him, he turns his head and lifts up his ears excited to see me.

He trots over "Flicka, you came to save me!",

I nod and Creek gets off my back and opens the fence. I tell the young horses to go through the path I came and they disappear under the thorn branch. I turn my head to the other paddocks and Creeks gets on my back. We spend 10 more minutes getting the other horses and the last horses we need to do are tied to poles. I sneak my way through the maze of Calvary and horses when I stop at the pole the spotted mustang was tied to.

"Hey you're the horse that's letting the other horses out" he snorts tossing his head,

"Yup and your next, crazy" I snort back,

He smiles and creek sighs quietly, I knicker and chew the rope attaching him to the pole. Creek explains to him that he needs a knife to cut off the rope head part and I nod trotting to a group of horses attached to a long pole. They jump in surprise obviously in their own dreamland, I knicker and chew the rope part from the pole. They thank me and I direct them to the exit, Creek runs to me and gets on my back. I look around the base noticing the men have not noticed when a man cries out saying his horse is gone and I look around thinking I only let out the wilds. That's when I realized a wild let a tame horse out when I was letting the spotted mustang out and I run to the exit to collect the wilds and that one tame horse. When I get through the forest following the tracks and scents I came into the opening I went through 10 minutes ago and a group of wilds come into view. They were chattering about a lot of stuff but mainly about me. I smile and trot to them.

"Hey she's here" a mustang announces,

"The one who freed us" another says,

"Ok calm down, the Indians sent me to rescue the Indian horses. I also decided to let you guys out too" I say,

The Indian horses look at each other and smile, the mustangs laugh. I let them mingle while I figure out the safest and quickest way to the Lakota tribe.


	6. Love is a battlefield

**Sorry I was on Horseisle so I forgot to post a new chap yesterday. I also had to finish 6 since I'm about to be behind. A romantic chap! You romantics are (probably) going to like it but if you don't like or love it then sorry. **

**Reviews: **

**Julia N SnowMiko:** I like your enthusiasm. Like I said on author note I was on horseisle and forgot to post the 6th chap so it came late. Hope you keep reading this story!

**HG**

* * *

Chapter 6: **Love is a battlefield**

"Hey dun" a familiar voice says,

I turn and smile when I notice it's the spotted mustang "What you want spots?" I say sarcastically,

He lifts up his eyebrow confused "ok that's worse than dun",

I laugh and he laughs too. He's pretty good at flirts better then I am I think then he walks up next to me and looks up at the sky. He nips at my mane and I turn around and nip at him; he, surprised, moves away. I frown a bit when Creek yells and a wild horse gallops in-between us. I nip its butt on reflex and it stops. It turns around surprised I did and trots up to me all show off like.

"What do you think you are?" He says tossing his head showing off,

I lift my eyebrow playing dumb "well a horse or a dun kiger mustang or-",

"That's not what I meant! You brat" he roars blowing through his nostrils,

I pin my ears back "you can call me Flicka descendant of spirit and future leader of The Cimarron Herd" I say proudly holding my head high smiling,

"Grrr" he growls walking away,

I shake my head and turn to the group of Indian horses mingling with the mustangs. I motion to Creek to come here and we discuss the plan. When were done we grab the horses and gallop east to the tribe.

**2 days later**

**Lakota tribe**

The Indian horses are panting when we reach the tribe. Little Creek greets us and checks on Creek. The Indian horses go to their owners and the mustangs huddle close by me waiting patiently. Creek tells little creek what were going to do when the leaders son comes up to me.

"Hey beauty" he flirts,

I roll my eyes and he keeps going "Your name should be beauty since you're so beautiful",

I snort playing along "And your heart is so cold you control the night instead of the moon" I say batting my eye lashes,

He smirks "Thank you, you're so bright like the sun",

I prance around him fluttering my eye lashes and he nips my butt. He thinks I'm for real I think wondering what else to do when he tries to nuzzle me. I move away before he could touch me and he takes it as a hard to get sign.

"Beauty and The Beast" I say in a sing song voice,

He lifts his eyebrow "I'm the beast?",

I go behind him and I say "Yep",

I bite his butt he yelps loud trotting away kicking in the process. I laugh and the spotted mustang comes over.

"I forgot to ask what your name was?",

I turn to him "Flicka, what's yours?",

He smiles "Knight",

He stares at me for a sec before he turns away and asks "The mustang…",

I turn toward him quickly "not my mate, definitely not",

H e smiles again and nuzzles me. Creek comes up to me and gets on my back. I round up the mustangs and we head east again. Hours later we are heading to my homeland when knight speeds up his gate to be beside me.

"Hey cutie",

"Hi spots" I sing,

He laughs "that's going to stick, isn't it?",

I nod and the mustang from earlier comes next to me "Hang with me, Flicka",

I shake my head "No Darko, I'm have someone else",

He lifts his eyebrow "how do you know my name?",

I shrug my shoulders "Just knew" He nods and slows down to be with his friends,

Me and Knight walk for a minute while I think of what to say. Creek, who was still on my back, pats my neck and mumbles something in my ear. I nod and turn into the forest taking a shortcut to our resting place. Minutes later I stop by a hill and Creek gets off starting to set up camp. I look up and the sky turns grey saying its almost dark time. I lay down and Knight comes up to me and lays down next to me.

"I miss my home" Knight murmurs watching the sun sink lower and lower,

I turn to him "Me too",

He was about to kiss me when the sun sinks so low the sky turned a red orange pink color. We both turn away to look at the sky and I gasp watching the sun still sink lower. All of a sudden Darko rams into me and I, surprised, yelp. Me and Knight get up quickly before Darko can help me up.

"I'm sorry Flicka" He mumbles,

"What's your problem Darko, I don't like you so why do you keep budding in on my life!" I roar about to explode,

"What do you mean? This is the first time I tried to get you" He says confused,

I cool myself down realizing I'm talking about the leaders son "I'm sorry…. But you need to get away from me" I say calmly "I have someone already",

"Oh, mister flirt over here" He smirks chuckling "the one who killed his whole family to be the leader of his… I mean their herd",

I gasp and look at knight screaming to him in my mind: is it true!? He lowers his head and nods slightly. I growl and attack Darko while he's busy blabbering on about Knight.

"You get away from me **and** my family" I growl standing in front of Knight "No longer will you be next to me without bruises",

Darko attacks me and me and he get in a brawl. I kick him in the eye, he stumbles away. He attempts to front kick me but misses and I use the miss to bite his leg. He squeals and unconsicly kicks out in pain.

"Flicka, love, I don't want you to get hurt" he screams alerting the other mustangs and creek,

"no you don't!" I bite down harder before letting go because of his kicking out,

I spit the blood out of my mouth before Darko gets enough energy to look up at me "you….you…." he trails off laying in pain,

"oh get up you weenie, I didn't break your leg" I whine playing innocent,

"I'll…." He bites my leg and pulls, he tears skin off and I pull my foot up breaking his teeth,

"You son of a…." I murmur,

"Don't you curse-" he attempts but gets cut off by knight who stabs him in the face,

"Owwww" he squeals bringing over other mustangs and creek who walk even closer to see what's happening,

"Stay…. Away" I yell between breaths,

Darko bites my other leg but doesn't pull skin off just makes a hole. I squeal in pain and drop to the floor, my vision was getting hazy but I could see creeks feet running to me and other mustangs shoving Darko away. The last thing I saw was knight looking at me and the last thing I felt was creek touching my legs…

**This chap on paper is way less awesomer (if that's a word) and way less romantic. I can believe I changed it though b/c I've changed the other chaps. The last part was pretty gory but I wanted to follow my chaps at least a little bit. 5 and 6 (obviously) are kind of a two part chap but anyway I hope more reviewers review. sorry for any mistakes!**


	7. Pain isn't nice

**Sorry if it was late I am getting caught up in league of angels, horseisle, and star stable so…. Yah but this story is not stopping. Wait wait! I need to tell you something before you read this chap: I'm getting other stories in line for after this story so just to give you a hint it might be about balto, a magic story, or Tinkerbell. Pm me if you want to know the details. **

**Reviews:**

**KuroNeko: **idk maybe…. I'll see what I can do.

**HG**

* * *

Chapter 7: **Pain isn't nice**

When I woke up It was early… too early. I was thinking about sleeping in when I heard mumbling, it was annoying and I finally got up to see who was talking. When I tried to get up, incredible pain came to my front legs and I dropped down again. I sighed and my mane blew in front of my eyes, after I got my mane out of my eyes I tried to get up only succeeding in crouching. I dropped again and got frustrated; I beat my hoof on the ground in frustration but whinnied when I felt the pain again.

A few feet away Creek, Darko, Knight, and the other mustangs were discussing our departure.

"We should keep heading east, its quicker" Creek points to a black area left of where we are,

"But dangerous, we should take the northeast route. Its slower and safer, good for a condition Flicka's in", Knight points out wanting to help me,

"What about me?", Darko screeches getting the attention of the two "I'm hurt too",

Knight and Creek look at each other before turning back to discussing about what direction to use. Darko blows hard through his nostrils before turning around and limping to his friends.

When I finally get standing I limp-walk to them. They don't see me when I come behind them, Creek turns around when he hears me and, startled, jumps a bit.

"Flicka what you doing up" he asks patting me on the forehead,

I knicker and nuzzle him making him smile. I jump a bit but immense pain comes to my feet, I squeal and drop to the floor. Creek immediately gets his pack and bandages my legs again. I feel like my brain is swirling in a pool but I still get up to show I'm fine. Creek smiles then frowns and turns around to pack up his stuff. The other horses get the younglings awake and start to head out. Creek gets on Knights back and calls the mustangs and they head out. I watch them go from the hill checking to make sure no one is following us and when the coast is clear I start walking to them.

The whole way there I wondered what would've happened if creek wasn't here. 3 hours later I feel a little pain but shrug it off and start to trot. Another 3 hours my leg is throbbing but I suck it up and keep going. Another 3 and it feels like my leg is going to fall off; my brain swirls and I collapse to the ground. Creek hearing me fall turns around and jumps off knight running to me. Knight canters to me and nudges my head to keep me awake but I start drifting off into a long sleep. My eyelids start to close when creek grabs my muzzle and looks at me telling me to stay awake. All I hear is mumbling though and my eyelids keep closing slowly. When they finally close I hear panicking footsteps everywhere.

Hours later I feel like I'm on a boat swaying left and right. I moan realizing I won't be able to go back to sleep with this swaying. I open my eyelids and look around before lifting up my head and getting greeted by a stally.

"Good morning, beauty" Knight coos nudging me awake,

"Uhhhhh" I moan closing my eyelids when I realize I'm riding Knight,

"Oh wake up, I saw your eyes open" He nudges harder and I lift my head up again,

I look around at the herd of horses behind us and they lift their heads up seeing I'm awake.

"Flicka's awake" one announces making the other mustangs look up,

"She's alive" Another says nudging her bud to make her look up,

I smile and knicker to the horses in the back who look up and smile. All of a sudden I hear whispering and leaves rustling. Creek pops out of nowhere and turns to me when he sees I'm awake.

"Flicka! Your awake" He says between breathes,

"Yah I know!" I say grouchily when I remember the swaying,

He lifts up his eyebrow "what's wrong? Did the other horses wake you up?",

"The swaying…." I say calmly trying not to throw up,

He laughs "Knight needs to carry you to your herd or you'll break your leg",

I sigh and he laughs thinking my pain is funny "You are a handful Flicka",

I sigh again not having enough energy to hit him in the head.

**Hope you enjoyed it, it was fun and I know that it was weird that mainly it's about her pain from Darko but I needed a name for the chap (and a plot). Hope you keep reading, reviewers!**


	8. Home

**It's really really really long but has necessary info and is necessary XD. **

**Reviews:**

**KuroNeko: **Lmhro (Laughing my horse's rump off) you crack me up. Darko did deserve to be ignored. His only friends are a group of mean horses like him. Clones to say XD I might just take your idea into consideration too.

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Lmhro you crack me up too Julia, I can't have Darko get eaten by wolves or something though b/c Flicka would have to save him and if she didn't the other horses wouldn't like her. He does deserve to be eaten though XD. I like knight too; my original knight was supposed to be skittish and scared of everything but I think this personality suits him better….

**Thank you Julia and Kuro for reviewing and sticking with me. You 2 are making me want to post sooner. I didn't think this story would be that good to others! I just finished up reading a few HTTYD fanfics I had saved in my email so I didn't see the reviews until I was done reading them.**

**HG**

* * *

Chapter 8**: Home**

Before I knew it I was asleep again. Waking up with swaying again was not on my agenda for being hurt so I almost threw up when I lifted my head to see where we were. We were going through a lazily made path looking like a thousand horses ran through it when I heard a neigh and hoofbeats. I, curious, turned my head right in time to see a foal run into us.

Knight, surprised, jumped which caused a chain reaction: I bounced up and fell off of knight onto a foal who, surprised, panicked and ran into an unsuspecting group of mares who were already scared. The foal ran into one of the mares behinds and she jumped and scrambled away from the foal. The mare ran into Darko who cried out in pain. He scared the skittish colts into thinking he was being attacked and they, panicking, ran into him.

After that what was left of our group was a large pile of colts on top of Darko. I didn't even pay attention to the rest of the mess; I started laughing hard despite the pain in my front legs from falling. Creek was the only one who didn't get hurt; he was looking in the woods for food when he heard us making all sorts of racket. He popped out of the bushes seconds later and me still laughing didn't even bother to see who it was. Creek jaws dropped when he saw the mess. I finally stopped laughing at Darko and turned to the foal who caused us this mess. The foal was inching her way to the way she came when I nickered to her and she stopped and looked at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt your journey" She said in a low soft voice,

I laugh "It's alright, I needed a laugh" I finish gesturing to my legs,

That's when she notices my pain "OH I'm so so sorry, I didn't know you were hurt",

"It's alright, I was already hurting" I reassure her making her calm down by looking at her calmly,

She smiles nodding at my legs nervously "Ummm do you need help getting up?",

I nod and she comes over to me; she pushes up on my side and helps me stand. I knicker to Creek who helps the other horses up.

"Hello? Is anyone going to help me" Darko yells trying to catch our attention,

I laugh barely hearing his call for help. The other horses didn't even hear his call and looked to me for instructions. I laugh and they, confused, look around. I shake my head and go to the pile of exhausted colts and get them up so I could "rescue" Darko. When all the colts were off of him he was laying on his back looking at me flirtingly like he was the maiden and I was his knight in shining armor. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I turn to Knight and Creek who were collecting the supplies that had fallen out of the pack and got scattered with the horses. When they gathered all the supplies Creek offered to help me get on knight but I declined and put Creek on Knights back. Creek asked if I was sure and I said yes but hesitated after remembering what happened last time that got me on knight in the first place. Knight starts to walk with the mustangs following close behind. Knight turns to me and I start to walk with him.

**Cimarron valley**

**Few minutes later**

We arrive at the Cimarron valley entrance. I wasn't aware we had already passed the forest and was wondering why I was dazed and didn't recognize the forest. We were 10ft away from the hill when my sleeping herd started to stir and the usual routine happened: the foals woke up and started to play with the other awoken foals then the adults woke and went to get drinks and eat with their foals. I realized my parents were not here and Zoe and Mya were ordering the mustangs around. I shook my head and limped to the hill. I neighed and did a small rear before they saw me and their faces were well as bright as the sun. Mya and Zoe galloped up to me and told me my parents were checking borders together. I was confused and lifted my eyebrow but Mya and Zoe just turned to greet the new mustangs I brought. Knight came up to me and Creek got off his back.

"Well I'll be getting back with Darko and his friends" He sighs wishing he could stay,

I lift my eyebrow again "Darko? Why?",

"He'll cause a lot of problems in the future and his friends will too so I'll take them back" He explains assuring me he'll be alright.

I nod and we hug each other before he calls Darko and leaves with his friends. I watch Creek and Darko until they go into the forest and am out of sight. Knight comes up next to me and nuzzles me reassuring me he'll be fine and he can fight Darko if he has too. I sigh but realize Knight is right and he'll be fine.

**Tricked you! The chap was really short (obviously) and I hope you keep reading this story! The last chap was not supposed to be that short but I wanted to finish it soon. Keep reviewing, reviewers!**


	9. It's herd life

**About Flicka, her foal and her foals first struggle to survive. This Chap was supposed to be my second chapter in my real life book on paper but I gave up on that for the internet-book life. I was playing with the different perspectives on my last chap but the lines didn't show so I'm going to do another thing. I will be playing around with what I can and cannot do on here so don't write a review about it, it will change so just review about something else…. Please!**

**Reviews:**

**Julia N SnowMiko: **OMG you gave me an idea! It might come up in this one or the next one so wait and see…. Creek would have to ride Darko so Darko didn't get himself and the others in trouble but I still will do the idea soon.

**KuroNeko: **Yah I'm sad he had to go too but… Ok I shouldn't spoil it XD She is becoming a leader and will soon enough become… Ok stop Bwp, stop trying to spoil it. Creek should and is going to…. Ok I'm going to let you read this chap now before I spoil the future chaps

**Enjoy! **

**And thanks for the reviews!**

**HG**

* * *

Chapter 9: **It's herd life….**

The first day of May, a good day to have a foal and let her be born in spring where birds are singing I thought first when I woke up. It has been a year since I rescued the horses and saved them from being train horses now I have other priorities to take care of. My parents Mia and Jake have finally let me take over the herd and have went exploring since they have time. I sighed when I realized I will have to listen to bickering mares and stallys all day and have to check the borders a few times a day. I sighed louder when I realized I need to get up and check the borders now. I get up quickly and canter away from the hill, where I slept, and get to the job of checking the borders for an hour. When I'm done I walk back exhausted I had to run from border to border and drop to the floor when I reach the hill.

"Flicka, you know I check the borders now?",

I lift my head up barely "What?",

He laughs and nuzzles me "get some more sleep, I'll do the other stuff",

I nod and drop my head on the ground. He laughs and trots off to the herd to listen to their bickering. Hours later in early afternoon I wake up again and lift my head up to look around. I skim across the landscape until I reach knight in the middle of a group of young mares that I rescued a year ago.

"Oh you look big and strong, do you work out?" one asked,

"Ummm" knight stammers,

"Your voice is so cute when you stamper" another says flirting with him,

I roll my eyes and get up quickly to fix this problem. When I reach him I head strait for knight pushing every mare I pass.

"You ladies better back off, he's got someone" I inform them angrily,

"I'm afraid he does" a dazzling palomino mare parades through the group with all the mares she passes moving for her,

I pin my ears back and snort sarcastically "I bet you do, little highschooler",

She flips her mane back "Oh darling, you got to stop hogging the good guys or I mean stop making the good guys hog you!" She says innocently laughing,

I snap at her and she surprised steps back "Do you know who I am?",

I laugh "do you know who I am?",

She growls "Yes your Flicka the boy hogger",

I laugh again "and your brat the high school girl. Your way way out of your league in reality, missy. Go back to high school or stay away from me and my family" I growl,

She turns around to go "Your way way way out of your league, Flicka" She growls while walking away "You're not his mate yet, you got to have a foal",

I growl and shoo off the other young mares. When the crowd leaves I turn to knight who is looking quite gooey like he found the perfect girl. I growl and kick him with my hoof.

"Hey" he says coming back to reality,

"Were you listening to me when I shooed the young mares off?" I ask,

"yes, until _she_ came" He says going back to his dreamland,

"Knock it off" I say while I smack him again, harder this time,

"Hey chill ok, I will never leave you!" He whines reassuring me "We have a foal for Pete's sake, will always be mates",

I roll my eyes and knight nuzzles me. I go to graze after knight goes to check the border again when I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. I wince when it comes back and I turn my head to my expanded belly.

"What you doing, honey" I say to my unborn child,

The only answer I get back though is another wave of pains and I drop to the floor in pain. Raven, a pitch black mare with sharp ice blue eyes, comes up to me after seeing my distress.

"You alright Flicka?" she asks eyeing my stomach,

"Yah I'm fine" I say struggling to get up,

She, seeing my struggling, helps me up "Ok but if you need anything all be right over there by the pond",

I nod and she returns to the pond where she drinks and rests in the shade of the grove of trees that surround it. After I watch her return I turn back to grazing but find myself not able to with volcanic waves of pain in my stomach. After awhile I give up and go to rest by raven who greets me with a smile. While I rest I admire my new herd: Our newest member a bay mare with a blaze and left rear sock was chatting to her mate a back appaloosa with a snip and right rear stocking and left front sock. Their names were Brown star and Spotted Darkness. Their colts name was Blu moon and he was a blue roan with black points and white spots on his rump. He is a big trouble maker like his father. Our other families were Strawberry and Berry who had a foal that was named Berry junior and they are all blood red with black points. Berry junior is also a trouble maker but is more annoying and testy then Blu. The last new family is Grey silk, Grey mist and Grey sky. Their all grey but Grey Mist has dark grey points and Grey sky has white points. When we came back a year ago today the herd had lowered in numbers because of the wild catchers but knight brought 3 more families and since I stopped the train from coming the wild catchers have stopped. We have lived in peace for a year and I am expecting to live in peace forever. The other two families that stayed here were the sassy families and they weren't involved in much but drama or debate. Both families were leopard knabstruppers and one had a filly while the other had a colt and those too were put together by the parents. I winced when the pain came back to my stomach and I waited for it to pass but it didn't and I felt like throwing up. Raven noticed my pain and got up to tell knight while I went deeper into the forest on the outskirts of the valley. I walked for a few minutes before the pain got immense and I had to lay down. A second later I heard howling and then rustling of leaves but they stopped and I went back to my pains. I pushed thinking it was time then I pushed again an again before I felt it and…. a second later a wet body was next to me. I let out a exasperated breathe and got to the job of cleaning her. When she was clean I saw her colors clearly: She looked exactly like me but had white patches and a left front stocking, her eyes were blue like her father. I smiled and watched her try to stand but fail each time. She turned to me and nibbled my mane when I nibbled her mane. After she finally got standing I got up and started to go home, she lifted her eyebrow at me leaving but followed on weary footsteps. We were a few feet away from getting out of the forest when I heard hollowing. It was closer than before and I got worried. If a pack of wolves came I might not be able to protect my little one I thought looking around. My foal, not aware of the tension, was playing with the little animals and insects we came by. I ushered her faster and she had to trot to catch up to me. When we came into the opening I nickered afraid for me and my filly…. When I heard a deep strong howl and rustling of leaves where we came from. I was more afraid for my filly then myself and wouldn't be afraid if she wasn't here. I nickered louder starting to trot but making sure my filly wasn't behind, we weren't even able to go for a few minutes before a black wolf jumped in front of me and I grabbed my foal by the neck to bring her closer.

"well well what do we have here, boys" He growled and 5 other wolves came from the opening and surrounded us,

I growled and pinned my ears back warning him to back away "Go away wolf, you have no business here",

"Oh I do" He says motioning to the other wolfs to attack,

I, scared for my fillies' life, put her on my back and jump over the barrier of wolves. She bites down on my mane holding on for dear life and I gallop to my herd for protection. On the way the wolves try to get my filly while I'm galloping but I kick them before they can. My filly kicks, panicking, when the wolves try to bite her, she misses only half the time. When I make it I jump over the hill but land wrong and land on the ground on my side. My filly gets thrown off and lands a few feet away from me. My herd gallops to me and helps me up before fighting off the wolves who cower at the number of horses.

"We will get your filly" The leader, I suspected, growls running away with his pack,

I breathe heavily taking in deep breathes shaking off my fear. Knight gallops up to me and nuzzles me affectingly. My filly gets up shaking with worry and goes to me and knight. We both nuzzle her and a name pops up in my head.

"Everyone, my foals name will be Anaya" I say proudly "It means free in Indian",

Everyone cheers, happy for her to be alive…..

**Well that went well…. I guess. What were your opinions on it? This chap was supposed to be different but I changed it. Hope you liked it!**


	10. A day to remember

**A/Ns: Ok I'm sorry this is pretty late! I am getting caught up in YouTube videos about horse figurines. I made it necessary if roger was going to come back. Hope you enjoy it and thx for the reviews!**

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Yes that is a lot of new herd members….. The palomino mare didn't send the wolves but in the future she will do something ugly and wrong.

**HG**

* * *

Chapter 10: **A day to remember**

**1 am**

**Colonels Fort**

A man drives a busted up jeep in the desert toward a yellow pillared fort that is now a grey color. He stops at the gate and waves a badge at one of the men. The man nods and opens the gate. The man in the jeep presses on the petal and goes through the now opened gates to the tallest building they had. He presses on the other petal and jerks before stopping.

A man with brown hair and a mustache gets up from bed and opens the door rubbing his eyes "What do you want now roger?" He says tiredly,

The man named roger gets out of the truck and quickly goes up to him "I have a plan for getting…." He stops mid-sentence wondering if the colonel will catch on,

"No!" The brown haired man says sternly,

"But sir-",

"NO she saved lily, I'm not catching her again",

"Sir-",

He rubs his forehead "roger I didn't want to do this but you need to leave now" The man says sighing,

Roger hesitates before running to his jeep and pressing on the pedal and driving away. The brown haired man watches him go before going back to bed and thinking he just kicked his friend from the army.

**Short and shocking! The colonel kicked out his BF! Wow! So many ! I know so short but nessacary.**


	11. Flicka's dream

**A/Ns: Sorry I was busy again doing game stuff. Needed to sell a bunch of horses (on HEE). I hope you are still reading this and hope you like this chapter…. Its supposed to make up for my delay **

**Reviews:**

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Ppl make horse movies out of horse figurines like schleich or breyer. LOL,

"Lou"

"Yes"

"Is Flicka inbound?"

"Yes roger"

"Don't call me by my name"

"Roger"

"LOU!"

"I wasn't calling you by your name sir…"

"oh sorry"

XD

**HG**

* * *

Chapter 11: **Flicka's dream**

**Cimarron valley**

**2 wks later**

I awoke to a yell from an army man and a pull on my neck. I whined not realizing I was tied up and got up prepared to check the borders. The sudden getting up caused my neck to hurt and I squealed, I looked down to see a rope around my neck. I panicked worrying where my herd was if I was tied up and a neigh answered,

"Don't be surprised!" A deep voiced stally answered,

I turned left to see knight! I smiled and went to nuzzle him but he backed away ears pinned back.

"I'm not your mate anymore" he said with a hostile voice,

I lift up my eyebrow but turned right to look around and find out what was going on. I was in a paddock full of other horses, some of the horses were my herd. I squealed happy to at least see some of my herd. They turned toward me but didn't react in any "Flicka!" way. I was confused but they just turned back to sticking their head in a wood bucket thing. I heard another yell and turned to see the Calvary loading horses onto a trailer. A dreadful thought landed in my head "I might be in the fort".

I saw Anaya getting loaded with other horses and squealed out to her "Anaya!",

She turned her head to me and smiled before realizing something bad "Don't talk to me!",

My smile dropped "why what happened, how did I get here?",

She growled loud enough for me to hear "you led us mother! You led us to our doom!",

She walked in the trailer before I could react. I panicked realizing I did something that put us here. I growled knowing the colonel agreed to leave us alone since I brought Lilly back. I remembered Lilly and looked around for her. I couldn't find her and knew I was on my own. I saw the rope attaching me to the fence and pulled seeing if it was not tied well enough. It wasn't and I broke free. I trotted to the gate and saw it was a lift latch. I'm not a regular horse I thought while I lifted the latch with my teeth. It creaked open alerting some of the men who ran toward me. They grabbed ropes and threatened lassoing me but I ran out of their range and ran around the fort looking for anyone who could explain what happened. All of a sudden a red haired man ran in front of me and I jumped over him automatically. He dropped his jaw before getting on an untacked horse and galloping toward me. I was surprised because army men aren't that wild. I attempted to run around but too many men stepped in front of me and I stumbled and fell. The fall knocked me out but I heard footsteps run toward me and the red haired man lifted up my head.

"Roger, sir" a man said,

"Don't call me roger" the red haired man replied grouchily,

"Sorry, what do we do with her?",

I fell asleep before I could hear his answer

…

I suddenly jumped up unaware Anaya was on top of me. She got thrown off and a rude awakening.

"Mother?",

I breathed in and out so fast Anaya thought I was having an asthma attack. I shook my head and looked around only to see my land and valley. I stop hyperventilating and galloped to Zoe. When I got there Zoe was tending to her herbs, I walked up to her but didn't say anything.

"Yes Flicka?" She said still tending to her herbs,

"I had a dream or vision I don't know…" I say stumbling,

"About?" She insisted,

"I woke up in the fort with my herd and family there too" I say eyeing the dun colored flowers in a pot far away from any other plant "Anaya said it was my fault we got here and knight disowned me",

"Hmmm" Zoe said afraid to tell her the truth,

"What!" I practically screamed,

"Calm down" Zoe finally looks at me "it is a part of your prophecy",

I was baffled "But I thought I finished my prophecy saving the train horses…." I say remembering that day,

"That was the first part" Zoe says "the second part you forgot…" She trails off knowing my reaction,

"What!" I freaked "you didn't tell me I forgot, earlier! I shouldn't have forgotten anyway" I was angry at myself,

"Flicka, it's not your fault you had to put all your attention to saving those horses and at the end getting away from the Calvary" she points out eyeing me eyeing the dun plant,

I sigh "what do I have to do?",

"First- stop eyeing that plant, it very dangerous and very rare. Second- Go read this book" she points to an ancient book with a horse seal on it,

I walk to it and open it up: A mare with exact features, coloring, and markings like her great grandsire will complete a prophecy and stop the west demise but also bring together horses, Indians, and some army men and women. She will be 3 when she starts it and 5 when she finishes it….

Pic here

On the other page was a picture of me… or spirit, I couldn't tell. I flipped the page and found more info about the prophecy. After I read the pages on the prophecy I went to a page with a timeline on it. The timeline had my adventure since I was 3 on it and I got weirded out.

"Have you been spying on me?" I ask Zoe,

She laughs "no this book already knows your destiny",

"My destiny! I thought it was my prophecy" I squeal,

Zoe nods her head "same thing",

…

**Well how did you like it? Flicka is very close to meeting a new Wachu…. Keep reading to find out what this is…. sucessfully did a line below HG. now i know how to do it...**


	12. Reunions and freedom

**A/Ns: **

**Reviews:**

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Well yes the question is will she try to avoid it, fight it, or go along with it but most likely she will, being spirits descendant, either forget or go along with it. Flicka is a forgetful horse, being a horse and all… and she is also wise knowing she has to go along with it….

**KuroNeko: **Well I didn't expect to write the dream like that but my previous idea was lame so I guess it will be a trap…. since if she lead them to it knowing about it, if anyone found out, she would be hated even if she knew it would happen…. People and horses don't do that these days XD

**HG**

* * *

Chapter 12: **Reunions and freedom**

"It's not the same thing!" I say closing the book,

"Yes it is now go home to your herd" Zoe tells me ushering me toward my herd,

"Fine" I gallop to my herd,

When I get there Knight was handling all the arguments and Blue and Anaya weren't in sight. I went to Knight and he looked panicked when he saw me "Flicka! They took Anaya" he said,

"What!" I said "where?",

He motioned to toward the fort "I don't know but maybe to the fort",

I nodded and told him to handle the herd while I settled this...

**The fort**

**3 days later**

I was determined to get Anaya so dying of thirst, hunger, or sleep didn't bother me. The fort was as usual pretty empty looking on the outside but when I got the men's attention and they opened the gates it was chaos inside. The men were working harder than usual, the horses were getting broken faster, and the men holding a scared but bucking Anaya were dragging her to the post to get her groomed as I call it. Some men roped me but I let them knowing I would have to be roped if I wanted to come here.

"Oh there's our little cat" The colonel said sounding amused,

I pinned my ears back but didn't speak knowing he couldn't hear "Well since the cat is here lets see if she will get the mouse" he said motioning for men to bring Anaya close to me. Anaya was scared and when she got close enough to me she nuzzled me and I nuzzled back "mother! What is going to happen to me?" she asked afraid,

"It will be alright" I simply said looking back at the colonel,

They pulled Anaya away from me and tied her to a pole, I bucked surprising the men and they let go. I galloped around the fort aware that no Indian would come help me and kept galloping around until I heard Lilly. I stopped in my tracks in time to see her run out and stop to see me "Flicka!". The men from where she came grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to another pole and tied her there like they did to little creek long ago. I reared and men roped me pulling me down on my 4 feet "Lilly!" I yelled as they pulled me away to the arena. They tied me to some poles and starting to tack me up. When they finally did the colonel came out and got on me "let's see the wild in you, mustang". I flared my nostrils and pawed the ground before the gate open. It was crazy I bucked, kicked, jumped, reared, and anything else but he wouldn't get off "I'm getting mad" I mumbled aware of everyone watching me. I reared longer than any other horse then bucked and he moved in the saddle so I kept doing it even if I got tired faster. He finally fell off after the 10th time and I galloped around the ring making fun of him. He got up and grabbed some rope but I dodged him and jumped the fence. I landed hard and hurt my leg but I made it through and went to rescue Lilly, Anaya and the real colonel. I reared up at the men holding Lilly and they dropped a knife running away. She untied herself before getting on my back and I galloped to Anaya who was almost out of her trap. I helped her chew the rope before galloping away toward the dungeon. The men were confused at how quick I got free and didn't even pay attention when I opened the cell door and got the colonel on me. I galloped out of the dungeon and quickly made my way to the gates before running out. I neighed happy to be free until I realized I still had tack on, Anaya still had rope around her face, the colonel had handcuffs on and Lilly had rope around her hand. I sighed and picked up speed to the Lakota tribe.

**Lakota Tribe**

**Day later**

I was tired from no food, or water, attempting to get broken, galloping 4 days with no break, and galloping one of those days with 2 people on my back. I collapsed on the borders of the Tribes area and the colonel and Lilly got off me. The colonel stayed with me trying to get me some water and food while Lilly went to get Little Creek and Creek. A few minutes later Creek and Lilly came sprinting up the hill "Flicka!". Anaya stayed behind me not knowing the 3 humans and Creek patted me "it will be alright" he said smiling. I neighed and wondered where Little Creek was when Creek gestured for me to get up "come on" he pushed pushing on me "just a little bit further". I squealed as I got up slowly and limped back with them. He helped me along the way trying not to get crushed by my weight if I fell and Lilly went on my other side to help "thank you, Flicka" she said patting me. I neighed and nudged her then kept going painfully wondering what I was going to do….

Few moments later we were in sight of the village and Creek yelled in his language to them. A few minutes passed before some were running toward us, others galloping on horseback. I smiled and they stopped a few feet away "what's wrong?" one asks getting off his horse.

"Flicka is hurt" Creek said,

He looked at me "She needs rest Creek" he said concerned "she needs to go home more importantly",

"She can't" Creek said shaking his head "You said she needs rest, she almost passed out!" he screeched,

The Indian nodded and motioned his men to help me walk. We walked the rest of the way and I wondered again where Little Creek was. Strawberry greeted me when we got there "Flicka, wow you went to the fort!" she said concerned and excited at the same time.

I laughed "yes I did, for my foal" Anaya came out behind me prepared to show off,

"You… have… a… FOAL!?" she yelled going to nuzzle her,

Anaya jumped back behind me and Strawberry pinned her ears back in sadness "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you!" she said peeking behind me. Anaya ran the other way and Strawberry followed, soon they were chasing each other around me like foals. I laughed then layed down, Anaya ran away from me and Strawberry chased after her. They were out of sight and I smiled knowing she will be safe here. Creek came up to me and took off my tack while Lilly patched up my leg that opened up while on the ride.

"You beaten yourself up Flicka" Lilly said finishing my leg "keep doing that and you will die sooner",

Creek pushed her insulted "don't say that!",

Lilly rubbed where he pushed her and said sympathetically "sorry but its true",

Creek smiled and they leaned in to kiss when Anaya ran between them, tripped then landed on me "Anaya!" I yelled but it was muffled.

Creek and Lilly laughed eventually rolling on the floor. I blew through my lips and Anaya got off of me saying sorry before running away. Creek and Lilly left me alone to get some rest while Anaya and Strawberry continued playing. I layed my head down and fell asleep…

**The Cimarron Valley**

**Hours later**

Knight was pacing back and forth wondering where Flicka and Anaya were, worried. He hadn't seen her yet and sometimes it was normal for her to be gone for a few hours even half the day on any mission but A DAY! He couldn't stand it and told Raven, Flicka's best friend, he would be back…

**Indians Tribes**

**Another few hours later**

Flicka groaned when she realized she needed to get up; she got up slowly her vision a bit blurry but was able to stand. She jumped when she heard a shriek and saw Anaya running away from a tired Strawberry, obviously gotten woken up by Anaya to play. She laughed and Anaya zoomed past her Strawberry kind of on her heels "hey Flick" she greeted breathing heavily as she got close to me.

"Hey, how is Anaya?" I asked concerned all of a sudden with her state,

"Why?" she looked at me confused "do you notice something I don't?",

I shook off the thought "no just a bit…lost…this morning" I said going to get some food and water,

Strawberry nodded and went back to Anaya who started to play 'come get me'. I walked, feeling old, to the closes pond where all the Indian horses hanged out. Everyone but Darko and his friends gave me nice looks and I smiled making him more agitated so he turned around. I chuckled slightly and took a sip of the water; it was refreshing against my tongue so I drank more. When I lifted my head up I was completely refreshed and went to find some good grass to eat. I stopped by an apple tree and saw some bright green grass; I licked my lips and munched on it when a apple fell on my head. I lifted my head up quickly and saw Anaya behind a tree snickering. I smiled and chased her from behind the tree; she galloped away laughing and not seeing the lake fell in. I ran to the lake and waited for her to come up. She appeared out of the water a few feet away from me and shook her coat, mane and tail free of water. I laughed and jumped in splashing Anaya again and everyone else close by. Anaya shook her head but jumped back in. We swam and played around for a bit until the sun started to set and Anaya yawned tired from playing. I yawned and we walked out of the water shaking it off. Darko came up to me with his friends trailing behind "is that your foal?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously and she hid behind me.

"Yes why?" I asked eyeing him,

"She is just like you!" he said then smirked "which means she will be a party pooper like you" he finished almost surprising me,

I laughed and pushed him aside "you touch her and I will kill you!" I threatened walking away, Anaya trailing behind,

He smiled succeeding at irritating me and as I walked off I wondered what was up his fur…

**Woo hoo yah! Finally Chapter 12! I can't wait for the next ones; they will hold action packness XD. I had 2 ideas today: The first one was an idea about ANOTHER fanfic, the 7th out of my 7 XD. Info on pro… The second one was an idea on here for a chap which will be full of sorrow just to give you a hint… Anyway this is the 3****RD**** time something or someone interrupted there kissing but I have a surprise for you all that will show in next chap ****keep on reading!**


End file.
